


I Want Them to Know

by agoodpersonrose



Series: A Budding Romance [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Best Friends Stevie Budd & David Rose, Coming Out, Drinks Night, Identity Reveal, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Stevie Budd, M/M, Margaritas, Other, Patrick Brewer and David Rose love Stevie Budd, Post-Canon, Queer Themes, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: “I have to tell you something.”Stevie comes out to two of the most important people in her life.
Relationships: (Mentioned) Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands, Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: A Budding Romance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151210
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	I Want Them to Know

“I have to tell you something.”

David frowns, looking over from where he’s stationed at the little drinks cart that he and Patrick had set up in the corner of their living room.

“Oh no, that sounds serious,” he says, as he carefully pours out margaritas into the two glasses already laid out in front of him, his pinky pointing ridiculously upright as he does so as if to make the whole experience daintier, despite the cheap supermarket tequila and slightly overripe limes that are going into the drinks. “You’re not in love with me, are you?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Stevie says, scoffing. “Also don’t think I didn’t notice your glass has more than mine,” she says as he crosses the room towards her.

“Well, actually I was going to give this one to you, but since you’ve been so rude about it, I think I’ll keep it for myself.”

“A likely story.”

David smiles and bats his eyelashes innocently at her as he curls up next to her on the long grey sectional. “Go on then, rip off the band aid. Who did you kill? Ooh, or who do _I_ need to kill? I’m not touching any mud or blood, but Patrick has been _gardening_ a lot recently, and he’d be pretty speedy at burying a body I’m sure.”

“How domestic, you should be ashamed of yourself.”

“Oh, I definitely would be if I wasn’t _embarrassingly_ happy, so--” David waves his right hand, decked with the four gold engagement rings. His left hand is so empty nowadays; only the thin gold wedding band on his ring finger to signify his place in the world; his soulmate, his home.

Stevie chews her lip and drums her decidedly empty fingertips along her glass.

“I’m sorry, you were going to tell me something?”

Stevie nods, abjectly refusing to look up at David and continuing to stare at where the condensation from her drink making her fingers sticky.

“Stevie?”

“Okay so I have to tell you something, but I don’t think I can look at you while I tell you.”

David is silent for a minute and Stevie risks a peek up to find him looking at her with that dumb, fond, sympathetic look of his.

“Okay,” he says, taking a quick sip of his drink and leaning forward to put it down on the coffee table. “Come here.”

He pats the side of the sofa and opens his legs. Stevie stares at him in confusion and shakes her head. “What do you--”

“Come here,” he says again. “I’m going to plait your hair, and you are going to let the weight lift off your shoulders. Preferably sooner rather than later, you’re beginning to look like the hunchback of Notre Dame.”

“Do you even know how to do that?” Stevie asks, ignoring his comment as she moves off the couch, sliding to sit cross legged on the floor between David’s thighs. David’s hands immediately go to hair, “Ow! Don’t pull!”

David scoffs and his grip softens. “Have we met? Alexis always just _had_ to have the most complicated hairstyles every day for like, the entirety of our childhood, and Adelina had arthritis, so I had to learn.”

He begins sectioning off strands of Stevie’s hair as methodical as everything else he does, and Stevie lets herself relax into it. They sit in silence for a while, and Stevie takes a moment to appreciate how in tune David is with her emotions; how lucky she feels to have met him, quirks and all.

That is, until his movements become rougher, and he tugs just slightly on the strands of hair he is working on, sending a clear signal that he’s tired of waiting.

“I’m gay.”

The hands stop, and Stevie feels her blood run cold, before they continue, softer than before. She doesn’t think he’s even trying to plait anymore, he just seems to be petting at her, as if afraid that any verbal signs of emotion will scare her away.

“O-kay--”

“And I’m dating Twyla.”

“O--”

“And I’ve been dating her for a few weeks now and I’m sorry that everyone knew before you, but it still felt like your turn, you know? I just- I didn’t want to trample in on your happily ever after with my dumb once upon a time bullshit, so I kept putting it off, and putting it off, and I feel awful because you’re my, you’re so--”

Stevie surprises herself with the sob that comes tumbling out her mouth at that, but David is there to catch her. He slides off the couch cushion and onto the floor next to her, pulling her in to bury her face in his shoulder, awkwardly petting her hair all the while.

“Thank you for telling me,” David murmurs when she finally settles down.

Stevie just digs her face into his collarbone, slinging one leg over his, and tightening her arms around the soft fluffy fabric of his sweater. “‘m sorry it took so long.”

“Don’t ever apologise for that,” David replies, resting his chin on the top of her head and holding her tightly. “I am so--” he clears his throat, and if Stevie were to look up, she’s sure she would find him tearing up. “I am proud of you, for everything you’ve accomplished, and I’m so glad you told me.”

Stevie hums pathetically.

“And I- I’m sorry that I ever made you feel like you couldn’t come to me about this- that I was too distracted by--” she feels David’s hand leave her back, assumedly to wave around at his dream cottage- his dream _life,_ and somehow feel _bad_ about it.

“No, no- that wasn’t what I meant at all,” Stevie insists, pulling back to finally look at David who is looking uncharacteristically nervous. “I didn’t mean--”

“You’re just- you’re so important to me and I would hate for you to feel like I didn’t care, because I do,” David gets out, his throat thick with unshed emotion.

“I know, I know that.” Stevie insists, and now she’s crying again, which is possibly the most embarrassing thing to happen to her all this week. But it’s okay, because David is crying too, and they’re clinging to each other the same way they had just three months before on the bumper of her old sedan, staring at the house they’re now sitting in, and looking into the future together.

It feels like that again now, though perhaps the other way around. One of them leaning on the other, trusting that they have their best interests at heart. Stevie guesses that’s what friendship is; knowing when to step in and when to sit back and listen and caring with your whole heart about the other person.

“Jesus, those drinks must be strong, huh?”

Both Stevie and David almost jump a foot in the air at the sound of Patrick throwing his keys in the bowl and entering the room to find them curled up together on the floor, sobbing. They blink at him in confusion as he picks up David’s margarita glass and takes a sniff.

“God, yeah, that’ll do it,” he says, taking a small sip. “How many of these have you had?”

“None,” David replies, rubbing his eyes on the back of his hands and sniffing harshly.

At this, Patrick frowns and looks between the two of them with concern. “Then why are you hugging, is everything okay?”

David waves his husband off. “I missed you,” he says, sniffing again but smiling cheekily. “And, you know, Stevie is about your size, so--”

“Charming, and after I bought you both pizzas.”

“You bought pizza?” David asks, perking up.

“Yeah, should be here in about a half hour, I was just going to head up and get some reading done of my new book while you guys hang out, but I might grab a few slices myself if that’s alright,” Patrick prattles on as he pootles around, automatically closing cupboard doors and collecting old bits of lime to put in the trash as he wanders through his home.

“You should stay,” Stevie blurts out, and Patrick seems surprised by her voice; rough and overused from the crying and sounding almost nothing like her.

“Oh, it’s okay, I wouldn’t want to--"

“I’m gay,” Stevie blurts out, laughing wetly as she does so and shrugging.

Patrick’s face goes from shock to elation in the blink of an eye. Stevie moves to stand as he approaches from across the room and picks her up with the strength of his hug, bouncing on his tip toes as he does so and shaking them both around.

“I’m so proud of you,” he says, not letting go. “God, there’s so much--” Stevie rolls her eyes, safely hidden past his shoulder as his voice gets thick. “There is so much joy waiting for you, I’m so--” he sniffs. “I’m so happy you get to experience this.”

Stevie hums non-committedly but does hold him just a little tighter before finally pulling back. “Yeah, well, don’t get any ideas. I’m not coming to those stupid support groups in Elmdale with you.”

“They’re group seminars, and I think they could be really helpful. There’s a lot about dealing with people’s expectations and coming out late in life. You never know, you might even meet someone there- Oh! There’s this new girl, Vanessa, you’ll love her, I’ll have to give you her number and set something--”

A flying limb catches the corner of Stevie’s eye and she turns to find David trying to look natural after clearly trying to signal something to his husband. Stevie scoffs and screws up her face. “I’m actually kind of already seeing someone.”

“I- who?”

“Twyla,” Stevie mumbles, looking to the floor. When she looks back up, Patrick is nodding energetically.

“Okay, I am making some more of these,” he says, picking up and downing the rest of David’s margarita, earning an indignant squawk from the other man even as he heads over to the drinks station to top them up. “It sounds like we have a lot to talk about.”

Stevie flops down in the centre of the couch and watches as David quickly kisses Patrick on the lips before heading to join her. “Okay, where do I start?”

“How about you start with what happened to your hair?” Patrick asks, nodding up to the tangled mess on the top of her head.

He makes a yelping sound as the couch cushion collides with his face, but somehow manages not to spill any of the drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought in the comments! 🌈


End file.
